Confessions under the Mistletoe
by Hellmouth23
Summary: Who will be joining Kate under the mistletoe? A little Jate Christmas oneshot. M rated of course, hehe


**Confessions under the Mistletoe**

**Hey guys. Well moi is back again with the Christmas one-shot as promised. I couldn't resist posting this one, hehe. Anyhoo this was originally written as a prize for the 200****th**** reviewer for "Just Jack". So Theresa (didgeridoo) I hope you'll like it hon, and I hope you guys will like it too :)**

**Disclaimer : Yup I still don't own any of the characters of Lost despite the letters I've sent to each cast member.**

Enjoy

"Whoever thought you would find something like this here." the small blonde spoke and then gasped in complete shock over seeing what was on display within the palm of Charlie's hand. A smile of his own surfacing at her widening blue eyes. A part of his smile also rooted from the fact of what this symbol could mean and require from these two people as a result of it's presence. The very thought of it making him go giddy with lust. However they weren't the only couple going through this sense of physical deprivation.

Over the last few weeks Jack and Kate had drifted even further away. More so Jack because he knew being around her would only cause him the pain he found hard to live with as the time went on. Although it wasn't a pain of heartbreak but more so one that dripped with longing, emotionally and physically. However longing for her in that way was unthinkable for him at this point due to the kind of predicament he had gotten himself into, specifically the image of a blonde and slender figure lying worryingly close to him.

"Jack, Jack" he suddenly heard a voice calling for him, but the lack of light within his shelter was making it hard for him to figure out where it was coming from, but open noticing the faint silhouette of a person he knew all too well, he sighed to himself and then slowly made his way out. His assumptions being proven right over seeing those pair of green eyes looking at him with such pain. Pain he was sure he was a result of, but to a certain extent she had brought this upon herself. Never the less he put that to the side for the time being and dealt with the problem at hand.

"Hey Kate so, um…….what's up?" he asked in a tired manner while rubbing the sides of his head to help convey that sense of fatigue.

"Uh, not much but I….I" she started out and then drifted off as her fear got the better of her in the end.

"Listen Kate I don't mean to be rude but can we talk about what you want to talk about in the morning cause I really……"

"I'm sorry Jack. I'm sorry for running away and I'm sorry that I broke your heart." the brunette finally managed to mouth what she was so hesitant to confess.

"I really don't wanna get into this right now." Jack grumbled back as a reply. His feet already making their way back towards the direction of his tent, but he was stopped halfway by not only a smaller hand grasping his arm, but as he was forced to turn himself around to face her again, she wordlessly leaned forward and placed her lips upon his. The kiss starting out innocent and slightly one sided, but as Kate attempted to deepen it he pulled away with an almost immediate sense of realisation. Realisation of what he was sure would have happened if he allowed the kiss to go any further. A part of him was screaming at him for actually doing it, but the other part felt that this was honestly the wrong way to come at this. So in the end he resorted to reverting back to his grumpy self. A good enough cover for the fear he felt on the inside. The fear of how utterly good and right it felt.

"I love you too Jack. I love you and I'm sorry for what I put you through. It's just that I…….." she explained with the utmost emotion in her gaze and voice, but Jack was clearly having the complete opposite reaction to her confession.

"That you what Kate. That you had to sleep with Sawyer to know that you loved me instead. Did he disappoint you Kate. Was he not a good enough lay?" he shot back at her. His voice dripping with hate but the pain behind this hate was more than evident within his fiery gaze.

"That's not it Jack I just……"

"Go back to Sawyer Kate……Just go." he spat at her while reverting his gaze from her crumbling expression.

"Jack please I…….." she tried in her last attempt to get his attention, but it was seemingly too late for her, she guessed as she started to see a completely different side of him. The addition of another person now appearing at his side now doing it's own job of convincing her of that sudden change.

"What's going on?" a tired but relatively alert Juliet spoke out into the tension filled space before her.

"Nothing." Jack simply uttered more for the both of them, and with that said he was off with a person the brunette felt was starting to replace her, and what scared her more was the fact that it could happen. Despite what he had confessed to her not so long ago, and then she repaid him by turning to Sawyer once again. Her clearly acting on her fears at the time, but how could she tell him that when he had already given up on her, on them.

The rest of the night from that moment on was spent in pain and heartache for one green eyed brunette. The realisation of what she had done making the pain within her swell to such an extent that it almost made her want to kill herself. However the arrival of a more than unexpected visitor was what stopped her from acting on her suicidal thoughts.

"Hi, so um…….. do you think we can talk?" the blonde humbly asked as she continued to stand at the entrance to the small tent.

For the next few minutes both women just stood there looking at each other. A genuine expression of shock masking both of their features. Never the less Kate decided to play the bigger person, and with that she reluctantly nodded a sign of agreement while still maintaining a good amount of distance from the woman she still found hard to trust. For the most obvious reason of course.

"So what did you wanna talk about?" the brunette found the will to ask even though every fibre within her was screaming at the absurdity of having to converse with the enemy. Never the less her curiosity to find out the reason won out in the end. So she waited. Waited anxiously for an answer.

"You love him don't you." Juliet chose as a way to start, and she immediately sensed that it was probably the wrong way to go, judging by the look of annoyance present within the brunette's body language.

"Excuse me!!" she replied while making sure to show her uneasiness with the subject, especially when it came down to the woman in front of her.

"Do you love him Kate?" the blonde asked with a surprising amount of determination in her voice, even to herself.

"YES I DO!! I LOVE HIM SO FUCKING MUCH THAT ALL I CAN THINK ABOUT IS HIM. ALL I WANT TO BREATHE IS HIM!!" the brunette shouted right into the blonde's face. Her pent up emotions spilling out as this confession was loudly proclaimed.

"Then what's the problem Kate. Why are you running away from him?" Juliet asked in a calm manner. A smile adorning her features to help set that scene. The brunette's response to that was to simply crumble to the sandy floor beneath her. Her verbal response then gradually coming in the form of a muffled sob. So in an attempt to understand what was coming out of her mouth at the moment, the blonde slowly lowered herself to the brunette's level. Her hands already reaching out to grasp her shaking shoulders.

"He loves you too Kate. The whole time he was with me he was thinking of you, talking about you. Despite my best efforts to make him think otherwise." the blonde admitted with a smile, especially at the last part. Her mind recollecting the many times she had tried to do this, verbally and physically. However the brunette was far from smiling at hearing this. In fact it infuriated her further, but before she could voice her annoyance over the confession, the blonde beat her to it.

"The point is that he loves you Kate. He loves you as much as you love him. So what is there to run away from?" Juliet asked of her with nothing but a genuine sense of curiosity present within her crystal blue eyes, and with that she asked herself the very same question. Why was she running?

"Tell him Kate. You need to tell him before it's too late." Juliet suggested as the brunette continued to question herself, but she was suddenly brought out of it by what was just said. More so it's meaning and the possibility of it.

"What do you mea….."

"Just go talk to him. He needs it Kate and more importantly he needs you." the blonde affirmed her, and then went onto briefly explain the problems he had been facing for quite a while, and by the end of it the brunette was more than ready to talk to him about this. Her feeling truly horrible for being the obvious reason behind it. However before she could leave the confines of her tent to go and talk to him, she turned around and faced the person behind her. A smile on her face but the brunette could see that she was doing it to mask the immense pain of having been rejected by the very same man.

"Thank you." Kate said. Her thinking that this was probably the best way to say what she needed to say to her for what she told her.

"No problem, now go." Juliet uttered with a nod and a smile, and once the brunette was out of her view she looked down to her feet and finally allowed the tears to fall.

She had one destination in mind now and she hoped that he would still be there. That there was still time for them to make it out of this. However her thoughts were brought to a stand still by the sudden appearance of the person she had been thinking about. The person she had always worried and thought about.

His first thought was to simply walk away and head out to get some fresh air, but yet again he was stopped from doing so.

"I'm done with it Jack."

"Yeah, well I'm done with it too Kate." he replied while allowing his bitterness to take over any hope he could have had, but it seemed the brunette had more to say, and that was the only reason he stopped himself from moving any further. Him giving her the benefit of the doubt.

"No Jack. What I meant to say is that I'm done with running. Running away from you, and you know why………." she started out and then paused to wait for him to turn around, and thankfully the silence willed him to do so. Her smile of appreciation showing over her freckled features as she came face to face with a sight that always managed to take her breath away, and within that very moment it all made sense to her. What her heart felt and what Juliet had told her. She could see it burning brightly within his gaze.

"It's because I love you. I love you so much that it hurts to take my next breath, and that's the reason I ran away from it. I ran away cause I've never felt like this about anyone in my life, not even Tom." she emotionally confessed. Her emotions swelling even further at the last part cause in a way she felt like she was letting go by saying that. Letting go of her previous life and embracing the possibility of a new one.

"Well I……" Jack tried to say something in an attempt to wrap his mind around the fact that she felt the same way as he did for her. That assumption being proved only seconds later by feeling her body a lot closer to his. Her lips already inching their way to his, but before she could engage in the way he anticipated, she mouthed something………

"Aren't you tired of running from this too." she whispered against his lips right before allowing herself to taste it. To taste a feeling so sweet that it made her hum in pleasure as a response, and the vibrations of her verbal appreciation was what suddenly brought forth a fire from within him. A fire that allowed him to then grasp hold of her legs. Her form being lifted into the air above them, but Kate was too caught up in the kiss to even think about anything else other than quenching more of what she had gotten out of this.

Once she was situated firmly within the expanse of his warming embrace, he carried her back towards his tent. Them being so caught up in their moment of passion that they didn't even realise what had started to fall outside. An element that would bring forth and in some ways complete the festive season they had no idea was occurring now back in the real world.

"I love you, I love you….." the brunette kept on muttering again and again as he reluctantly put her down to help prepare the next stage of what he had in mind at this point. Her confession however stopping him from continuing on any further. Instead he grabbed hold of the sides of her face with his slightly trembling hands and said……

"I love you too Kate. God I love you so much." he confessed with such emotion that it brought tears to her own eyes, but she dismissed it with a smile. One that widened further when he elicited one of his own. However within seconds the moment turned intense and passionate once again, and with that the two lovers continued on with what they had started in an effort to accomplish the ultimate bond they longed to bind for so long.

Kisses were too little for them at this point, particularly for Jack because he was simply devouring every inch of her exposed skin. Her moans spurring him on to explore her even further, and she was too turned on to turn him down in any way.

The next time she opened her eyes, or more so found the strength to after experiencing a mind numbing orgasm thanks to him, she found him staring at her with a content smile on his face.

"What?" she asked while masking an expression of growing amusement, especially when he just continued to stare at her.

"Your so beautiful you know that." he sweetly confessed, and the gathering colour on her cheeks only made him smile more, but never the less he continued on with his ministrations. His lips slowly inching their way up her warm and nude body, but when he caught sight of her gaze as he finally reached her face, he could see that something was wrong.

"What's wrong baby?" he immediately inquired while knitting his eyebrows in confusion and concern.

"Are you kidding me." Kate replied with a gasp. Her tone suggesting the utter absurdity of his question, but there was still a sense of playfulness within it as well.

"Well let's see. I'm lying here naked waiting for you to love me properly and you haven't even removed your clothes yet." the brunette expressed with an accusing and stern expression, but it soon turned into a laugh as he tried to think about what she had just said. The outcome of what he was doing leading her to take matters into her own hands, despite his half hearted fight against her to maintain control once again.

"Don't look at me that way Shepherd. You had your chance and you were a bad boy. Now you have to pay for it." The brunette teasingly warned as she sat over him. Her hips already grinding into his clothed and growing erection. His dragged out groan strongly suggesting that.

"Oh you like that do you." Kate expressed with a wicked smile, and to make matters easier for him she started to stroke the expanse of her petite breasts while putting more pressure with her thrusts against him. Her secretly knowing that this was more than torture to him, but she wanted him to get to that level. A level where nothing else existed other than burying himself deep within her.

"Kate……ahhh baby please." Jack kept on pleading off her as he was forced to close his eyes in an effort to control himself from witnessing the more than arousing sight before him, but the brunette seemed rather negligent of complying with his request. Instead she attempted to further her ministrations over herself. Her hands finally making their way over to the sides of his purple shirt, and before he knew it, it was off and out of the way. Her hands then moving over the expanse of his hair covered chest. His laboured breathing forcing it to puff out and buck into her as a response.

Once she made a thorough exploration of his upper body, she got up from him completely, much to displease, but the reason she did it in the first place was what made it somewhat worth the wait.

"Impressive." she mouthed with a smile and a raise of the eyebrows at the sight of his now enormous bulge.

"Wait till you see it for real." Jack shot back in a lustful tone. Him being completely turned on by her focus on the area. The satisfaction more than evident within her sparkling eyes.

"Mmmm I think I'd want to taste it first." the brunette suggested, and with that said she went to work on achieving what she had just expressed. His jeans and boxers literally being ripped of his body, and the outcome of what was exposed made the journey more than worth it, especially for Kate as she still tried to get around the fact of his sheer size. Never the less she snapped herself out of it and then lowered her mouth onto the designated area. Her eyes maintaining a strong amount of focus with his the whole time.

"Mmmmm you taste good……." she moaned out as she licked the already gathering pre cum from the head of his cock. His length instinctively bucking up into her more as she applied more pressure with her mouth and tongue, and before he knew it she had already absorbed a majority of him into her mouth. The feel of her loving him in this way really touching on more than just a pleasurable level. However as her ministrations on him sped up, so did the pleasure he already felt rushing through him. The rush getting more evident and intense as she applied even more pressure, especially over the now swollen head of his cock. The outcome of the change forcing him to arch off the bed and spill into her waiting mouth with a shout. Her appetite for him really making him smile, and after spending a few minutes licking him clean, she finally let him go with a pop.

"What?" she humbly asked while shrugging her shoulders, and his response to that was to simply grab and place her in his arms. His lips then forcefully attaching themselves to hers . His desperation showing her that the game was indeed over. The slow and gradual insertion of his already hardened length proving that to her in more ways than one.

"Oh Jaaaack" she let out in the form of a dragged moan while also throwing her head back to help convey the sort of pleasure he was bringing her with what he had just initiated.

"You like it Kate. You like how good it feels to have me inside you."

"So big Jack……and so hard."

"It's because I love you." he confessed without any sense of hesitation in his tone, and with that out in the open he sat up and wrapped his arms around her. His mouth already finding it's way to her ear to obviously mouth something.

"Ride me baby. Ride my cock long and hard." he mouthed and then pulled back to look at her. His expression of lust and want being mirrored clearly within the brunette's green eyes. Her hands already placing themselves over his chest so that she could initiate the instruction. The thought of it and hearing it being said almost making her come right there and then. Never the less she reigned herself in for the time being and pushed him back onto the makeshift bed below them. Her thrusts already gaining an immediate sense of movement as his body made contact with the bed. In return all Jack was left to do was gaze on at the brunette over him bringing him pleasure while he allowed his hands to do their own job of returning the favour.

Within minutes of engaging in this kind of connection, both parties found themselves dangerously close to release, and before either expected it, it hit. The feel of each other's release melding into one another setting them off again and again.

After what seemed like years they both recovered from their highs. The outcome of it sending them straight into each other's arms, but still they both found the will to express something that made this whole moment worth it. A confession that came in the form of three words.

"Wow……I can't believe that just happened." Kate uttered in a disbelieving manner, and all Jack did was grasp her form closer to his while saying……..

"Yeah, but I'm glad that we did in the end." he replied with a sated smile while placing his lips against her head in a loving fashion, and with that they both drifted into a calm and peaceful sleep. The draft of the sudden change in temperature waking them up only moments later.

"You feel that?" Kate asked while Jack just grumbled something incoherent in his sleep, but the shriek let out a second later was what woke him up completely.

"What, what is it?" he asked in a hurried manner, but his answer was soon given to him when he too peeked out the tent. It was snowing.

"Can you believe it." Kate expressed in astonishment over what she was seeing falling before her.

"After the weird things we've seen on this island you tell me, and I guess we're not the only ones aware of this now." the voice behind her replied while he then allowed his gaze to travel across the surprisingly populated beach. It's residents taking full advantage of this rare sight.

"Why don't we join them." Kate surprisingly suggested. The playfulness in her voice melting his heart completely, and in an effort to convey that heart felt feeling he wrapped his arms around her form and just held her close to him for the next few minutes, but her anxiousness to join in on the fun down the beach was what forced him to give in as well.

Later that night and the survivors decided to have a party within the relatively spacious tent they had always used as the island pantry. Them still not believing that it was snowing, let alone the fact that it was actually the 25th of December as well. Apart from Hurley and Charlie of course who had secretly been planning an occasion like this all along. The lightly falling snow outside making the moment all the more special.

"Well I can honestly say that this is the best Christmas I've ever had." Kate mused while she stayed wrapped up in Jack's arms. Their forms moving ever so slightly to the strumming of Charlie's guitar playing "I'm dreaming of a White Christmas".

"I bet you had a lot of these back home." the brunette expressed with the hint of a sad smile at never having experienced something like this when she was living in a house where arguments gained a sense of precedence over everything. However the reality of what he said next surprised her to say the least.

"Not really."

"And why's that?" she genuinely asked of him. Her concern and interest in his life always managing to warm his heart.

"Because I've never danced with the woman of my dreams in any of them." he replied with a sweet smile and at that moment the brunette felt like crying over having been referred to something as meaningful as that, and as she was about to confess a suitable reply they both found themselves beneath a mistletoe that had been expertly attached to a branch that had just so happened to land there, but they had a pretty good idea as to who was up to it. Judging by the fact that Hurley had mysteriously disappeared within the crowd.

Never the less they took advantage of the opportunity and acted on the tradition of this element, and what it's presence was mean to entail. Their lips sealing against each other in a perfect dance that left every other person in the room almost breathless until it finally seized. The moment becoming that much more special when Jack collapsed onto bended knee. His right hand reaching out for her left one. The gesture leaving not only Kate gasping for breath, but everyone else as well.

"Kate I know that something like this might seem a little quick but if there's anything I've learned is that you cherish what you care about in life cause you never know when it might not be there anymore………" he expressed with a swell of emotion already gathering within his tone of what this would mean for him as well. The possibility of it making him so happy.

"Yes" Kate replied with a tearful smile that turned into a sob of happiness and joy, and she soon found herself in the arms of the man she loved, or more importantly the man she was going to marry now. The applauding audience around them making the moment somewhat real for Kate because a part of her was still convinced that this was all a dream.

_"One hell of a mistletoe that was."_ Charlie said to himself in all honesty while allowing his gaze to then travel to the small blonde beside him looking at Jack and Kate with such elation.

_Maybe this was going to be a Christmas to remember._

**Jate in 08, hehe. So what do you think guys??**


End file.
